


哥哥

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 半电影    复4锤×漫画基口交 颜射 腿交?  船舱play
Relationships: Thor - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	哥哥

“嘿，奎尔!别再学这位男神说话了”德拉克斯又从塑料袋里拿出一片薯片塞进嘴里，细嚼慢咽。  
“不?我的声音本来就很醇厚”显然奎尔还在计较这件事，“兄弟，你不用这样学我，只要你少吃一顿饭就没问题”索尔拍了拍他的肩膀，然后把手伸进了德拉克斯手上的薯片袋里。  
“嗯!芝士味的”  
“芝士?地球人是怎么造出这么好吃的东西的?”  
索尔拍了拍手上的薯片碎。  
带着洛基去中庭的时候，好像给他带过一个芝士汉堡，他说芝士太腻了，所以剩下半个多全是他吃掉的，那时候他还觉得是弟弟的口味有问题，现在在想想，“嗯，确实是太腻了”他说的很轻很轻。  
从小兔子给了他一颗假的眼珠子后，自言自语占据了他一半的时光。  
“我明明快健身了一年了，该死的，这家伙之前胖成什么样了，一个月就又瘦了?”奎尔坐在飞船上最高的座位，卡魔拉在他的旁边，看样子是被他硬拉过来听抱怨的，“他之前那是自暴自弃”卡魔拉扶了扶额。  
没错，索尔在宇宙和平后的一个月里就迅速的瘦了下来，他吃不下饭，甚至是喝不下啤酒，他总是在夜里，或者是小型船舱里看见洛基的影子，他害怕洛基回来时见他颓废的模样，所以他戒了酒。  
“他还在想他弟弟?”“谁知道呢，或许在想他老爸老妈呢?”“不，那绝对是在想他弟弟，你看他的眼神，没有人会用这样的眼神想自己的父母”索尔想念他的父母是每次，但是对洛基——却始终不是那种感觉，他不知道那是什么，但是他不只是希望洛基能回来就好，他还希望他的弟弟能...  
“雷霆之神!现在，是不是应该和我们出去兜兜风?”这是火箭第n次看见他这样了，开始还以为他在装忧郁，（不过仔细想想这种事情只有奎尔会干），如果不是这样，那肯定是在想他的弟弟。  
“不了，我一个人去”他很久没有一个人待着了，喝酒的时候，复仇的时候，大家都在，唯独他的弟弟。  
从中庭看向宇宙，这里真的很美，但在索尔眼前的也只不过是陨石和无尽头的黑暗。  
“brother?”声音从他身后传来，就像是背后的黑暗在呼唤他，这一次幻听是如此的真实，索尔没有回头，他要摆脱对弟弟的任何想法，“brother?!”身后的声音像是在勾引着他，他总是难以抵挡，也是因此没次在洛基撒谎后他总是能原谅他。  
“brother!”“loki.......!”  
一只手拍在他的肩膀上，“brother?”这是第四声了，索尔觉得再多叫一百遍都不会腻，这不像是芝士汉堡，他转过身，船舱很小，所以洛基近在咫尺。  
他的样子有些不太一样了，原本多出的鬓发会整齐的别在耳朵后面，现在则是蓬松着没有过多的整理，就连平时最爱的头盔和长角也变小了，但是他很确定这就是洛基，不管是从他的声音还是身上特别的味道。  
索尔站了起来紧紧的包裹着他，他们靠在船舱的舱壁上，他不让谎言之神逃脱，“你的眼睛....这里是怎么了?”洛基有些搞不清状况，在他穿梭了好几个平行世界后，还是第一次出现这种情况，他们只是抱着，却什么都不做。  
洛基见多了像阳光一样的雷霆之神，那些世界里都有一个洛基。  
所以他穿梭在平行世界最让他高兴的一点就是，谎言之神是所有属于索尔的故事中不可或缺的一部分。  
可唯独这里不那么是，这里的洛基消失了，就像是原本属于他的那个平行宇宙，那里——索尔也消失了。  
他们现在就像是依偎在一起互相取暖一般。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，给我一个吻吧”他不得不说短发的哥哥要比长发更有魅力，但是唯一的缺点就是，在他们疯狂的交合时不能撕扯哥哥那满头的金发了。  
这个世界索尔反常的沉默寡言，这让洛基对这里发生的一切感到好奇，同时他也心疼自己的哥哥，他看起来沧桑极了，也'饥饿'极了。  
索尔抱着他靠在舱壁上接吻，等到他找到机会抽出手伸到控制台前开启自动驾驶，他们才真正的开始了'叙旧'。  
索尔看样子很喜欢他的锁骨和肩膀，洛基的手甚至环住了他的脑袋方便他在自己身上觅食，一个个红印在索尔转移阵地时显现，他恨不得把洛基的全身上下都啃一遍。  
这一点洛基好像很清楚“嗯～brother～慢慢来，嗯...我们还有很长的时间...可以叙旧”  
洛基现在说的每一句话都好像是上等的催情剂，索尔的欲望因此一次次的提升。  
索尔停下脱掉了上衣，接着继续在弟弟身上游走，乳头被吸的红肿了一片，索尔感觉在挤挤就能喷出奶水了，可惜他现在抽不出手可以挤奶，他的手像是被洛基的臀部吸附住了一样，再加上嫩滑雪白的皮肤，此时的洛基就像是行走的只针对索尔的春药。  
“哥哥～停下，停下让我来”此时的洛基说什么话他都会听从，尽管是让他压制性欲，索尔停下才发现，弟弟的身上已经被咬的惨不忍睹了，那些咬痕就像是雪地里的玫瑰花瓣，美丽又醒目。  
洛基被索尔深吻着的时候也没歇着，哥哥的肌肉简直是太合他胃口了，那身肌肉动起手肯定是干脆利落的，更不要说做爱了，说不定会把囊袋都插进来，洛基这么一想，还有些害怕呢。  
哥哥不仅身材合胃口，就连他胯部的性器也都是合着洛基的胃口长的。  
'弟弟'看见弟弟时就已经忍不住放大自己的身形了，那上面的经脉显而易见，洛基已经能想象到它们摩擦自己后穴的肉壁时会有多爽了。  
洛基开始先是让索尔坐在了座椅上，宇宙虽然空旷，但透明的前窗，还是让洛基有了一种莫名的羞耻感。  
所以他才不让索尔脱他的裤子，他面对着索尔的两腿之间，距离近到能闻到哥哥性器上的腥味，他一点都不嫌弃，反而有些喜欢，所以把玩哥哥的鸡鸡也是不可控制的事情，他拿着索尔的肉棒上下套弄着，又是会握紧又时又会放松，直到索尔被他玩的脸都憋红了，他才肯伸出自己的粉舌头舔一舔，不知道是从哪学来的，他还会时不时的盯着索尔的眼睛。  
“哥哥～我好爱和你的'小弟弟'玩哦”洛基的银舌头用来调情真是再好不过了，他边为索尔口交边和他说话，嘴里时不时传来奇怪的声音。  
索尔没心思在去听他调情了，洛基本身就够激起索尔的兽欲了，索尔想也没想，抓着弟弟的脑袋就往那棒子上撞，洛基只能抓着他的大腿根，被哥哥当一个工具一样使用，眼泪憋在眼眶里来回转，直到第一滴眼泪落下，索尔释放在了他的口中。  
哥哥的'小弟弟'居然还没有感觉到累，还直直的挺立在那，洛基的嘴还有些酸疼，可索尔管不着，刚放开他的脑袋，就把他扑倒到了控制器前面，后背靠着冰凉的玻璃和屁股底下的各种按钮，都让洛基感到不适，但他喜欢这么疯狂的索尔。  
他把索尔推回了座椅，自己扒了裤子做了上来，臀沟吸着肉棒，在它上面又摩又擦，索尔像是傻了，握着椅子的把手一动不动的看着在自己身上扭动的洛基，反到是洛基拉着他的手在自己身上摸来摸去，索尔的手像是能激起洛基体内的电流，索尔的阴茎也能感觉到洛基的后穴在因为自己而不断收缩。  
在索尔用手指一根一根的伸进后穴扩张后，他选择了长驱直入，一下子肏进了洛基的最深处，“啊哈...哥哥轻点”洛基越是想轻点索尔肏的越是用力，上面的经脉果然不容忽视，后穴的肉有时都会被索尔可怕的打桩运动带出，臀勾那除一片都被拍红了。  
“哥哥!”洛基发现他都不用说'快点再快点'，只要他一叫哥哥，索尔的速度就会加快，肉棒也会变粗，真是可爱呢，他想着，在索尔肩上留下了一个吻，接着继续叫着亲昵的称呼。  
“哥哥～”


End file.
